The Legend
by Lily Wondercat
Summary: ............
1.

This is my first fanfic,be nice, OK?

Disclaimer: Who is soooooo stupid and thinks that Harry Potter Characters belongs to me don' t need to read it. 

THE LEGEND

"Steering" Questions

The autumn sunrise came over the hills, but the air was still cold and the weak orange shine couldn't drive away the bluegrey mist. Slowly, fast as though with reluctance the sun had finally risen.

It was half past nine in the morning, the whole castle, the Forbidden Forest, the Lake, all that seemed to sleep. On the eastside of the castle the sunrays had already filtered in some windows, although in the westside classroom the Proffessor Binns teached in.

" Oh, NOOO! That' s not fair,Proffessor, yesterday, you've said,that we we'd have to WRITE a test!"

-But TODAY, Mr Weasley, I said that we're going to do a verbal exam".

-It's not fair!

-I s'ppose I don't have to apologize to YOU for my "unfairness".

"Leastly could he articulate my name,- Ron whispered to Harry, sitting next to him,- that old stupid…" Proffessor Binns was perhaps really old and stupid, but hard of hearing was he definetely not. Slowly, he opened his book and looked at the class –"Oh, I see you are right in form for a verbal exam, aren't you ?" Ron moaned."Please, PLEASE ask me about the Kobold's war of 1278" said he almoust soundless. Harry smiled. This Kobold's war was the one thing Ron' d really learned. OK, let's see, let's see… ,- said Proffessor Binns, taking a glass of water,- 1278, The Kobold's War, go on".

"You did it AGAIN!" hissed his table neighbour (you can think about who it was,duh!) "What? "asked he interested.

-What're you suppose!?! I mean that… that steering Questions!

-What the hell?

-You were doing that already…hmm I'll said since the Beginn of the fifth year.

-What the hell?

Oh, come on,you know exactly what I mean.

-What the…

-OK, OK, I've got it. …. By the way, Neville had done that, although… I really ask me why I ca…

Ron rised his eyebrow" Aren't well today or what ?'' Harry looked at the floor" I'm serious.No, listen that is really a bit odd, isn't it ? By Neville works that only in Herbology…" He looked up and noticed Ron's worried expression.-" What's up with you last time? That goes so since the beginn of this year you tell me something ununderstable and then… Harry stepped back"forget it, OK?" Ron shooked his head " I hope only you'll relax at the Hallowe'en Feast". 

Ok,Ok the first part was really boring, but i needed a start, the next part will be better and bigger, i promise.

P.S. Sorry for my awful english

Ciao 

Your Mio-chan

Yuppi!Yuppla!Karapata!


	2. Hallowe'en

~* The Legend *~  
Hallowe'en  
„So, I've enough!!! You haven't cleaned our room for about a month and I   
think that today YOU TURN IS !!!!"- In the right wing of Slytherin, nearby the boy's   
dormitory was the atmosphere tensionful. – „So! ,- Draco shooked angrily his head ,-   
I'll not! The houseelves should do that!"- Red in face from fury Draco Malfoy stood   
opposite his room neighbour Jeremi Moon.  
- Listen, Draco, you precisely know that there'nt enough houseelves this year and   
WE have to tide up here. And I've been doing it all the time!!  
- It's not my problem!  
- I make it to your problem and will go to the prefect if it isn't clean in one hour.   
Come on, tomorrow's Hallowe'en and all must been tide up, you've heard me!  
- You filthy…  
Draco stopped, seeing Moon angrily going away.  
The dormitory in front the door of they had a fight, fills suddenly with a light   
wind blowing, that shifted some objects …….  
"Huh?!!??,- Draco opened the door and came in ,- I really didn't know what Jeremi   
means." And indeed, the dormitory was clean and tidy…  
  
~* All that is gold doesn't glitter, *~  
~* Not all those who wanders are lost; *~  
  
"That place, I know it…. I've already been here…" she ran through the tight fogg,   
seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling fear, but … somehow… relaxation too. She   
heard the voice…that voice …she knew it. She heard that voice so often…but today,   
she heard some words, which her although so familiar seemed." Can you hear me?   
Finally! " She feels the growing fear again.  
- Who are you?   
- I'm all that, what the Muggles for thing of " the other worlds" calls…I'm the   
ghost, the monster, the devil, the dragon, the past, the future, but at all, I'm…  
- ……?…  
- YOU  
The grey mist vanished. She saw herself high about the ground.  
- I… I'll fall  
- Don't care, you can do all those, what I can..you can fly!  
- But I can't… I really don't think I can……. FLY?!!?   
The wind whistled in her ears and the ground came nearer and nearer, she couldn't   
make just any move, her mind getting darker.  
- Nooo!Noooooooooooooo!  
With all the body shaking, Hermione sat on her bed. "Is what, Herm?" come it   
sleepily from Lavender's bed. She took a deep breath" No, it's alright ".-"Go sleep,   
then…and ask someone what you could do against your nightmares. You're have   
them quite often last time".  
  
~* The strong that is old doesn't wither; *~  
~* Deep roots are not reached by the frost .*~  
  
  
The Hallowe'en Feast this year was great. The decoration was nearly perfect,   
the from the wand hanging bats, thousands of pumpkins with candles in those, the lot   
tables with golden plates full of food on them.  
"Hey- what's matter with you two?,- Ron turned to his friends,- today is   
Hallowe'en!! What means that expressions, huh?!" Harry looked up" Oh, only a not   
so good hunch."- " Just having a nightmare" comes from Hermione. "Shhhhhh, the   
Great Pumpkin will be soon set alight" whispered Dean Thomas, standing next to   
them. All were assembled around it. Like every year one of the pupils should set a fire   
on the candle in it." I really want to know who'll do it this year" heard they someone   
whispering. The door of the Great Hall opens and a tall darkhaired person crossed the   
room. "Who's that,- Ron raised his eyebrow,- I've never seen him before!". Hurried   
he came the Pumpkin nearer. He took a wand out. "Inducio!" A fireray flew through   
the Hall. A lot of people screamed.  
"Silence! Silence! ,- Professor McGonagall ran in the middle,- No Panic, get all out of   
here, quick , but NO PANIC!" The walls and the furniture catch fire, which spreaded   
with unbelievable speed. "So, and now ? I've never experience anything like that! It's   
a dragon fire, we can't stop it with a spell? ,-She whispered to the headmaster,- GET   
OUT HERE, QUICK!  
Thousands of thoughts went through Harry's mind. The world around him seems to   
go mad." Come on, Harry, we must run, now come on!! Ron tried to pull him toward   
the exit. Hermione stopped and turned around. A huge fireball came toward them. She   
stepped back and instictive streched her arm, as like for save herself.-" Back,-   
screamed she GO - BBBACK !!" Nobody can really say what than happened the   
fireball and the huge firewall turns, almost stepped, back, as if to hear her order.   
Quickly the all of them ran out on the Hogwarts Yard, seeing the complete castle   
burning.  
  
  
  
  
OK, it was for today, the next part will come soon!!!  
Your Mio-chan  
  
  
P.S. Yuppi! Yuppla! Karapata! 


	3. The Eternal Legend

OK, OK, I know, it wasn't really nice of me to do that part sooooooo long, but I had a lot of   
tests to write and I used my freetime to learn for them. Here is the long awaited part 3, and   
yes it's so confusing as my last parts (heh heh, I like to confuse my readers), anyway, if you   
don't like such stuff, don't read it. It has some parts from CardCaptorSakura.  
  
Disclaimer: All HP characters and names belong to JKRowling, surprised to hear that?   
  
  
  
~*To Helena, who liked my stories,  
To Maria, who helped me with this one  
And to Laura, who didn't believe I can   
write anything „serious" *~   
  
  
  
  
THE LEGEND   
  
The Eternal Legend   
  
Harry turned around and looked straight in McGonagall's worried   
face. „E-Everybody is outside? ,- he noticed that her voice was trembling   
,- go-good, NO PANIC, it' ll be allright.You'll be sorted in groups and-   
some pupils' parents are ready to keep you by them, until all will be in   
order, QUICK, just now, quick!,- Harry noticed which effort she gave to   
keep herself calm,- and no, Miss Patil it will not be discussed who with   
whom to whom belongs,quick now". None of them, although it's now   
many years ago, can precisely tell what happened. The screams and yells   
all around them, panicking teachers pushing students in groups together   
and leading them to some portkeys and the huge once mighty castle,   
falling in ruins. In the front of red-colored sky it seemed to be black now.   
- "Potter, Potter- over here" feeling himself beeing pushed towards one   
of the portkeys, he saw Professor Flitwick's face and then all around   
him disappeared.  
* * *  
  
"Harry?Harry!" having lost his friend, Ron looked worried over the   
crowd. He felt someone knocking into him. It was Neville.-"You - you   
should better come with me,-his voice was trembling,- come - come on.."  
- What – where – why – I mean… What are we going to do? And I   
must find Harry, I haven't seen him since we got out of the castle   
and…  
- Prof. McGonagall said you should come with me…It's…my Gran…I   
mean, you've heard that…haven't you?…we will transported to some   
safe places…oh, COME ON, simply!  
Neville turned around and ran to a old umbrella, which obviously was   
one of the portkeys. After a short hesitation Ron followed him. He took a   
deep breath as he touched the portkeys, feeling himself beeing pulled   
forwards and seeing only darkness around.  
* * *  
"Ron?RON?!" He opened his eyes and looked direct in Harry's face.   
"Is he OK?"-he heard Hermione's worried voice. "Dunno…Perhaps I   
should call my Gran"- a voice like Neville's said. Slowly Ron stand up.   
Around him was large room, belonging definetely to a wizard house. The   
chimney fire was bright enough to light up the whole furniture: the old   
large wardrobe, the round woodtable, the chimney, heavy blue curtains at   
the windows and lot of photos of the people he didn't knew.  
"Where - where are we" he asked, looking confusing. -"At Neville's"   
comes from the green couch in the corner where Hermione sat, holding   
purring Crookshanks on her lap and scratching him behind the ears.   
"Yeah..we all should stay by some wizards and witches until..uhmm..until   
they renewed the school"said Neville with his voice still trembling. "And   
your Granma had to kept us four, I s'ppose" asked Ron. "Us five" said   
Harry sounding not very enthusiastic. In the right corner in the armchair   
sat someone, who looked really familiar to Ron. Blond hair, bluegrey eyes   
and really angry expression.  
- Draco Malfoy!  
- You've got it, Weasley, and you really hadn't to look at me like that, I   
haven't got a stupid scar to stare at it.   
Ron turned to Harry with his face red of fury. "What have this stupid git   
lost here?" – "Hey, nobody asked me if I would like to be here" - with one   
jump Draco sprang up and crossed the room. "How long have we to stay   
here?" asked Ron. Neville hesitate. "Dunno. Anyways you are the whole   
time welcome here by us". "Oh, I'm honoured" murmled Draco darkly.   
"You should better keep your mouth shut!" Harry roared angrily as he   
suddenly felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.- "Harry – Harry please,   
I…We all have enough today and I think we shouldn't start a fight right   
now, think about Mrs.Longbottom,- Harry looked at her and noticed that   
her face became pale,- I mean it…it is all to much for me that fire today,   
the nightmares..  
- The nightmares?  
- Not really, I…think I was just overstressed because of OWLs last time,   
only some with a strange voice calling for me in it.  
- A voice?!?  
As Harry spoke this out, he'd heard Ron's, Neville's and -had he heard   
right or was it just wind on the roof- Draco's voices saying the same.  
- Why you have – you have   
- I had such dreams when I was 7 or 8, my Mom said it..  
Ron said with a low voice, almost whispering, as if frightened someone   
else would hear him,- she said I..I was telling about a strange voice had   
said to me I would be something ,well, something what didn't belong to   
this world". Harry thought short about that. "I've been having this dreams   
since the beginning of the school year. That's why I asked, I mean." Ron   
looked up "Have you been acting so odd, because of this. The stuff with   
the "steering" Questions and such..?"- Probably…I can't explain it to   
myself. I've heard that and I saw a strange thing .. A splitter or so, it had a   
sorta starform". "A starform splitter..it sounds familiar to me.."Hermione   
whispered unsure.  
- A dream too?  
- No, definetely not. I saw a picture of something kinda this in a book. I   
think it was something about old magier.  
She took out a piece of parchment and draw a kind of a chrystal.   
"Hmmm…yes, it looks really like that,- excited of all that nobody has   
noticed how Mrs.Longbottom came in the room,- but THIS,- she took out   
a large purple glassplitter,- looks much more like this". As Harry looked   
at that he felt a strange new feeling at his scar. It wasn't the usual stinging   
pain, but a strong burning?, that wasn't painful though. All around him   
seems to be surreal for this moment and he felt somehow..homesickness.   
And then, as if far from him he heard Mrs.Longbottom.-"It must come so,   
you five to be here. Harry! What are you're been asking your time at   
Hogwarts? Why are you so famous. Why couldn't HE-WHO-MUST-  
NOT-BEEN-NAMED ..ermm…kill you?" Harry looked in the chimney   
fire. She had right, that was that, what he always asked him. And now in a   
few moments he would knew it, he would heard the one of the most   
unexplained questions he had. He wasn't wondering why did she knew   
that. How did she knew that. He looked up. But all what she said were   
few words, which completed themselves to kinda poem.  
When the winds will silent fly,  
Come the deep root up to sky;  
Wakes up the spirit from his dream!  
A waterdrop turns to a stream,  
Flame will spring then from the ashes!  
And will sparkle like a flash!  
When the old force will be woken  
Will be curse over Hogwarts broken.  
Each of you've surely heard about Agrippa, one of the greatest Magier at   
all. He was the first, who discovered the indirect magic.  
- indirect magic?  
- The magic of the 5 elements. Everyone keeps some powers of fire,   
water, earth and air in himself. Yes, even Muggles. Though, there none   
who is able to keep the element, which joins the other four, the spirit.   
Anyway, Agrippa catched the energy of the five elements and locked   
them in a chrystal, which became then a most powerful weapon at all.   
To guard this chrystal, he created two guarders, which consists of the   
sunenergy and the moonenergy: Fenrier the Sun, the 3rd son of firegod   
Locki and..well, I don't really know who the other guarder is, I've   
never seen him.  
- You..have seen that..that thing  
Nevilles eyes widened.  
- So do you. You all. Thats not the point not now..Agrippa is dead, he   
can't more do anything for us. And so it is happened was been broken   
into 6 splitter, one splitter for spirit, one for fire, one for water, one for   
earth, one for air. The last one hasn't great importance, but it could   
recognise the other five. The five splitter were been born in the five   
people. By the birth of the first and the last child were been the   
guarders woken…The fourth child was the one, who keeps the splitter   
of the spirit. And..and you are the one Harry, you own the power of the   
fifth element, spirit. You are been choiced.  
The silent filled the now absolut dark room.  
- Better say, you all been choiced.  
"W-What?" came it weak from Ron, Hermione's eyes widened, Neville's   
mouth fell open and Draco turned finally his head.  
"You must not have any fear, the nature is now by you and it'll help you   
and it's forces are now the yours.  
To you, Hermione, belong the forces of the fire.  
Your allied, Ron, will be the water.  
You, Draco, will become the power of the air,-  
She paused,-  
And my Neville will get earth to his friend,-  
Mrs.Longbottom laughed short,-  
It's time,- her voice became serious again,- it's time to let the old Legend   
became truth".  
  
  
That's all for today. Sorry for my ununderstable language. Happy Christmas to you all,   
I think, you'll not hear from me until after Xmas.   
Ciao   
Your Mio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yuppi!Yuppla!Karapata! 


	4. The Order

~* To Helena, who liked my stories,  
  
To Maria, who helped me with this one  
  
And to Laura, who didn't believe I could write anything "serious" *~  
  
  
  
1 The Legend  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 The Order  
  
*-You've called me, Master?  
  
*-I do.You know what year it is, Lucius?  
  
*-M-Master?  
  
*-You know what that does means, don't you?!  
  
*-I was patient. I've been waiting.. all that years..I wanted to leave him by you as long as possible and you know that. He's fifteen now, right? I wanted him to come last year, but.. Forget it, it's not the point now. Well, how many knew about..er..THE legend, what're you s'ppose?  
  
  
  
*-I-I don't know right, Master..the Moons, the Goyles..  
  
*-They are all faithful servants of me, Lucius, you know, what-or better say- whom I'm speaking of.  
  
*-Master, you mean..not- not Martha Longbottom?!B-but she couldn't told them yet, she..she..she-  
  
*-She did. It's over, Lucius. You knew, you'd have to deliver him one day. You had to. And you have to.  
  
*-I-I understand it, Master. I'll bring him to you. … But what about that-  
  
*-Let it be my charge. Go and bring him to me. Now.  
  
*-What-whatever you wish, master.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry for my bad english.  
  
  
  
  
  
YUPPI! YUPPLA! KARAPATA! 


	5. Fenrier The Sun

Disclaimer: All HP characters belongs to Joanne K. Rowling, Fenrier belongs to skandinavian mythologie and the song "May it be" belongs to Enya. I own nothing. Poor me.

****

~* To Helena, who liked my stories,

To Maria, who helped me with this one

And to Laura, who didn't believe that I can write anything "serious"*~

The Legend

Fenrier, the Sun

The time seemed to been stopped, because of the suspense atmosphere all 'round them. In the silence were only few flies the noise-maker, it was just silent, to silent, death silent. No, _death_, wasn't a proper word for it, because any death silence, is a silence of calm, and in their silence was mere suspense in the air. Air! It seemed to be able _hear _it, in the case, someone would really pay attention to anything around themselves. 

Even the animals(that were thanks God transported with them) seemed to feel, that there was something _wrong(?!)_. Hedwig woke up, but stand calm with wide opened yellow eyes peering at them, Pigwidgeon stopped to shriek, so did Draco's huge grey owl, named Gerald, even Trevor was still sitting on the same spot, what was real unusual for him. Crookshanks disappeared. 

Finally the silence was broken by Draco's voice. " That isn't a _legend_, that's kind of the old fairy tales, I was told, when I was seven". –" W-well not that I want to call you a liar, Mrs. Longbottom, but- but- I .. don't know right,- acceded Hermione in a small voice.- we..well, even that with 5 elements and such stuff is true..- I mean- not that I wouldn't believe you, it's just..it's a mistake, we..**I**can't be someone.. ermm.._chosen_..I'm only fifteen AND my parents are muggles AND all of my ancestors were muggles-I've checked that already after getting my Hogwarts letter- and I can't simply be that..that..-

" First time Granger's right,- Draco hissed sounding surprising, or not surprising, angrily,- it's all-

But Mrs. Longbottom overheard him. At all, she wasn't even looking in his direction. Thoughtful as she was , she looked at Hermione.- " Not really someone important, hmm? Never got some .. help from the _flames_ or so?" Thousands of thoughts went through Hermione's mind. Her father said once, she could sat for hours, looking in the candlefire, as she was little.

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

She remembered their way to Philosopher's Stone in her first year- and that huge Devil's Snare she had to deal with, her panic at that time. She couldn't concentrate herself really and remember the right fire-spell and all she do was holding her wand tightly and whispering to God to help them, as the fire lighted up.

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

She thought of lot of small causes with THAT element.. what happened at Hallowe'en for example. Well, especially, what happened at Hallowe'en. That element. Fire. _Fire._

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Somehow, it become logical. _No_, LOGICAL wasn't that all. That was sick, She couldn't…She can't…She can't be…

Morniё utu'liё (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Morniё alantiё (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

Were that dreams kinda early warning for that? Sure, warning was a little bit hard, after all Mrs. Longbottom hadn't told her yet anything to become fear of. .._yet_..

May it be the shadow's call

Will fly away

May it be your jorney on

To light the day

Why, why, _why,_WHY felt she suddenly so _afraid_, as if old wounds would be opened again and memories came. Well, memories came really, she assumed at least that _that_ what she suddenly saw in front of her eyes were kind of old memories.

When the night overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Darkness. Grey, not black. Endless sea of grey. Some voices, sounding so endless like the darkness around. No words. No sense in them.

Morniё utu'liё (Darkness has come)

Believe and you will find your way

Morniё alantiё (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

Her mother told her once, that you aren't lost if you hadn't won, but if you can't hope anymore. Hope. The favorite word of all humans. Even wizards..no,_ especially _wizards.. People like to believe in something, what doesn't exist. Hope is only a deception, which people clinged to, until they recognise the cold truth. Who hopes HAD already lost.

Morniё alantiё (Darkness has fallen)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

Well, but we do hope. Hope. Light. The old main symbol of hope. People had had fear of the darkness upon the genesis. Light. Light was hope. Light was life. Light comes from ,well, the most feared of element. Fire. Fire **was **actually that light. A hope? A hope?

Hmm.. yes- I mean.. it's somehow true. The fire was my guardian angel..all the time.. 

Mrs. Longbottom couldn't help herself and smile brightly. -" I'm sure you'll do great with it now, you all will. Guardian angel… exactly… couldn't have put it better myself..exact..,- she repeated, talking more to herself, then to Hermione,- well, but in your case..there actually had been a guardian angel.."

__

When the fifth child was born…

"Wha-what-I mean-what do you mean-who-?" Got nearly mad of all, what was already told and not prepared to hear some more "information", Hermione could only squeak in surprise.

__

-The sunlight following you everywhere, the warm light of every candle, well, as I said the danger for all of you grew since the last three years even more as is always was. And Fenrier..well-

She was interrupted by a twistle, what came from the kitchen. " Oh, I think food is ready now, the hearth is twistling already,- she laughed and became THE Mrs. Longbottom, all of them knew*,- I'll be back in five minutes, OK?" she disappeared in the doorframe.

Harry hold his breath on. What else will he become to hear today? What else would happen? His eyelids became suddenly to heavy to held his eyes open. And then- word to word the old rhyme, he just heard from Mrs. Longbottom, came to his mind.

__

Wakes up the spirit from his dream..

When the winds will silent fly…

When the old force comes to me...

A waterdrop turns to a stream…

Comes the deep root up to sky…

'll be woken the fire from ashes..

And will- will-

And will sparkle like a flash? The joke is really loony, even for such like Longbottom- Well, and you seems to like that, or you wouldn't repeat it the whole time, _Mr._ Malfoy 

All of them turned in the direction the voice came from. Harry still sinked in his thoughts, was the last one to react at it. Slowly he looked up and looked direct in the sparkling yellow eyes of a huge ginger cat. "P-Please?..?" Harry gasped. " What I said wasn't adressed to you, but to the know-it-all there" Crookshanks yawned lazily and sat down in front of him.

–" O-k-ay..,- Harry looked at the floor again,- I supposed to be surprised right now, I think, but after all I've heard today-

"Fenrier?!,- he was interrupted by Neville,- F-F-Fenrier Granma told me ages ago.."

-" And-right now,- Hermione squeaked suddenly,- haven't you been listening? The one of the guarders.."

The cat seems to be really pleased now." Certainly, my sweetheart, right as you nearly always are".

Suddenly Ron, who hadn't said a word the whole last hour got up. "If you are really the guarder Mrs. Longbottom was speaking of you are supposed kinda.. on our side.. I mean, you haven't..umm.. spoken until she was here with us. You might be a servant of the You-Know-Who, for all I can see, trying to bump off Harry or something. Might be you helped that freak to lighten up the castle"

-"Indeed, I could be one. But my only answer to you will be this. If I burned down the Hogwarts Castle that shack here wouldn't stand just another minute. If I was a servant of the Dark Lord Harry Potter would be already dead-HERE and NOW. The cat sprang in the middle of the room and turned to Ron. He froze. It didn't look like a cat anymore. It's fur seemed to been alight with flames, it grew and it's eyes were sparkling even more. Wide-mouthed all of them staring at him dumbly. Fenrier sat down and became at once just a big orange cat again.-"But I'm not,-he spoke softly,- I'm Fenrier The Sun, one of the eternal guarders, woken up by Agrippa, and if by life, by death or whatever I can save his or any of your's life, I will."

A/N I think I will update sooner this time, as always. I can't promise anything, though. Oh, and english is my third language, so excuse my spelling, please.

Thanks to:

Lau2ur2a, auditie, Kate Potter, Angel150, Silvestria, AMB3R, Luinthoron, Noria, Romilly McAran, Hermione Megami Potter, sydney, jen20069, QueenOfTheQueer, GryfHeadChic, angel-eyes, summergirl63088, Weasley Girl and Oracle

for giving me either help or nice feeling J 


	6. Another Awaking

__

Disclaimer: Hmm, I think I mentioned that already… But I'll say again: I OWN NOTHING, trust me, NOTHING, REALLY NOTHING!!!

A/N

First off, to one review I've got: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why should I write in german? It's true I'm living in Germany, but german isn't even my first language!!!!!!!!!!! I got a real shock as I red it- I love to read and to write in english as long as I'm learning it (because of all wonderful fantasy authors, I suppose) , though I know how many spelling mistakes I'm doing.*by the way: trust me, I could speak german really free, but my grammar isn't better as my english one.*

Seconds: Yes in my first chapters are elements of the W.I.T.C.H. comic, but the idea I got from one page of Agrippa and his theory. I haven't mentioned that, because if you continue to read, you'll see, that the sequel has hardly anything to do with the comic, it'll become really dark and might get R-for-violence-rating later and I don't want to disappoint all of you, who's hoping that to be a sweet fairy tale like W.I.T.C.H.

Third: I got a really problem with uploading that, if you hadn't seen it yet. Ff.net remakes my doc. so, that all of dialogue bind-lines vanish. Could anyone help me?

****

~* To Helena, who liked my stories,

To Maria, who helped me with this one

And to Laura, who didn't believe I could write something serious*~

__

Oh, and to all of you my wonderful reviewers (I mentioned some of you already in the last part), for you being so patient with me. I'll do my best for the future!

****

The Legend

Another Awaking

**'-'I **trust you,- Harry finally spoken to the cat after another long silence, for no of them did know what to say,- I don't know who you are, where you came from, but I think I could believe you. It's just-

'You're just anxious?'

Fenrier sounded at once kind of bitter,- Anxious for what you've already heard and seen today you don't know whom to trust..'

'I… yes'

Harry whispered and recognised his own voice suddenly don't more.

'For your position now, _Harry Potter, _now, I'll tell you something-_ You aren't anxious **enough**_.'

'It's ok, I heard it before, really. Adressed always to me. I just want to know the truth about…umm… that all. I mean, I supposed to be more careful and so, but how if I don't ever know about what!'

'The truth? You want to hear the truth?-_ Wake up, Harry, wake up…-----------_

'- Hey, you should really wake up now, Harry'

Fenrier's shape disappeared slowly and instead of it someone familiar was glancing at him, someone with a lot of freckles, bluegrey eyes and flaming red hair.

'-Harry?'

He blinked a few times before he could see properly again and gasped out.

'-Ron? What happened? Am I-where-where are we? How late it is?' He loooked around and recognised the familiar surround of their dormitory.

'-Late enough to get a detention from McGonagall for being late, we've got Transfiguration right in fifteen minutes, forgotten? '

'N-now? But-

'What's matter with you? You wasn't at breakfast and you would still be asleep if I hadn't come to see for you!'

Harry sat up and frowned. 'Dunno…I ..had a strange dream, I suppose. It was all so..real. There was this stranger-and-and the fire-and-'

'-You can tell me all that later, come on. Or would you prefer to clean a floor tonight while everybody's at the feast?'

'-What feast? You mean the Hallowe'en Feast? But..Never mind.'

'-Okay then, I'm waiting downstairs at you,- Ron walked towards the door and opened it, but suddenly stopped there,- Harry?'

'-Yeah?'

'-Is everything OK?'

He thought short about the question. Should he tell him? All the sick and confusing things he_ dreamed_ ?!

'- Sure, don't worry'.

A/N The next chapter's name will be "The Beginning" I know, not really original (GoF), but well it exactly the name it should have. My english isn't really good and everybody knows that. So please excuse me.

Thanks to all of you, who had reviewed.

****

Crystal Dragon Silver Phoenix- Well, I think I answered your questions already. I'm glad that you 

liked it. J 

****

Junbug- thanks for reviewing, I always have a nice feeling from getting such reviews.

****

Summergirl63088- here was the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

****

Spectro Chan-(with a genial ID J ) thanks a lot, I enjoy writing and I will definetely 

continue.

****

Jen20069- I'll sure R/R your fic, I really like it! Thank you, by the way.

~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~***********

**** __


End file.
